


Leap of Faith

by Kendas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendas/pseuds/Kendas
Summary: He’d just wanted her to have some fun. But Hermione was definitely looking more scared than amused. Actually, angry might have been a better description, and she was bloody scary when she was angry.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Leap of Faith

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters or locations used in this story are mine. They belong solely to the imagination of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brother’s and Bloomsbury.  
**A.N:** For idea_of_sarcasm and her prompt of Hermione/Seamus and stone.  
Not new, just uploading old stories from my livejournal

“Uh uh. There is no way you are bending me over that,” Hermione stated firmly, one hand braced against the stone wall and the other holding on tightly to the safety rail that ran along the inside of the castle’s parapet.

Seamus rolled his eyes and placed a hand over Hermione’s.

“And don’t you dare think you can prise my hand off this bar. I know how your mind works, Seamus Finnegan. There’s no way you are getting me near that thing.”

Seamus frowned. This was not going the way he had planned. All he had wanted to do was cheer her up because she had seemed so down since her and Ron had finally decided to call it quits. 

The decision for the break up had been mutual, both Hermione and Ron apparently agreeing that they were better off as friends. But that fact had not stopped Hermione from throwing herself into her work for the past three months in order to make up for the time she would have spent at home with Ron or with his family at the Burrow. She had looked increasingly tired in Seamus’ opinion and when the invitation had arrived for his cousin’s wedding, _and guest_ wrote in brackets next to his name, somehow it had just seemed a good idea to ask her.

He honestly had not expected her to say yes. He really was not certain what had possessed him to ask in the first place or what had driven her to accept the off the cuff invitation for that matter. While it was true that they had built up more of a friendship over the past few years than they had ever shared in school, he still had not considered the possibility she would see him as someone to go away for a weekend with. Even as a friend.

She was just being nice, obviously. That was what she did. Well, that was what she did when she was not chastising you for not keeping your flat tidy enough or whatever else it was she thought you could do better. He knew she never meant the nagging in a negative way, actually he found it rather endearing. When she stayed past closing at the pub, clearly unwilling to go back to her own apartment, and he invited her upstairs to continue talking, and she ended up fussing around, washing dishes and tutting about the fact his clothes were all over the place, he knew it was just because she cared. That was her way. Always had been. Even at school she had always tried to get the best out of her classmates, though they had all much maligned her for it at the time.

And she was just being a good friend now, by coming with him, much as a small part of Seamus wished it signalled something more, he knew that was all it was. Still, he was grateful for her company, whatever capacity she gave it in, and glad for the opportunity to get her away from her twelve hour days. And he had just wanted to repay the favour of her accompanying him by making sure she found the weekend fun. That was why he had brought her to Blarney Castle, but clearly that choice in destination had been a bit of a fatal mistake. She was not having fun. Hermione was definitely looking more scared than amused. Actually, angry might have been a better description, and she was bloody scary when she was angry.

Seamus ruffled his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp in confusion and apprehension. “Yeh lived in a castle bigger than this one for six years, I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“Hogwarts didn’t have drops like that one,” Hermione answered, nodding her head towards her right. “It had closed in walls that were not crumbling and about to fall down.”

“It’s been standing almost as long as Hogwarts. I hardly think it’s about teh crumble,” he said, deciding to try reasoning with her logical side, because he had never known Hermione not to look logically at anything before. His hand was still upon her’s, and he studiously ignored how small it felt. “Yeh fought You-Know-Who and countless Death Eaters,” Seamus added, a little exasperated, “how is this scarier than that?”

“It’s completely different,” Hermione snapped, huffing at the question. “I had no choice but to fight and to take the risks that went with it. People would have died. But I survived and forgive me for not wanting to gamble with my life any more than I already have.”

Seamus’ face softened at that reply. “It’s not a gamble. There are bars teh hold on teh,” he tried quietly, not yet ready to give in.

“Because that makes the potential thirty-eight meter drop so much less scary,” Hermione replied sceptically, clearly unconvinced.

“Yeh won’t fall. Thousands kiss the stone every year. There are more bars below teh stop yeh from slipping too far. The worst yeh’d get would be a bump teh the head and a bit of a jolt.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes. “That’s supposed to convince me? For someone who prides himself on his ability to sweet talk, Finnegan, you put forth a surprisingly weak incentive.”

Seamus winced at that comment. She was right; he definitely was not at his most eloquent. But then he never really was around her. And it was even worse since she had broken up with Ron and officially become fair game. Before he’d had a buffer - she was the girlfriend of one of his best friends and anything he said, all the compliments he was unable to hold back, were never going to be taken seriously because no one would seriously believe that he was low enough to covert her.

But Hermione was nothing if not smart and there was every chance that with that buffer gone she would start to realise that his interest in her was more than just platonic. That his teasing comments were more than just a ploy to make her blush, though that was definitely a pleasant side effect.

Fuck, maybe he should just give up trying to convince her and kiss the bloody stone himself because he could really do with some of the fabled eloquence it was supposed to offer right about now.

Seamus closed his eyes and let out a sigh, deciding to try one last time to convince her before he gave in and started coxing her back to the stairs and apparent safety instead. 

“I’d be holding yeh,” he said quietly, his thumb rubbing circles over her wrist. He was already resigned to her answer; really he was just prolonging the opportunity to touch her like this. When he looked up though, ready for her to deride his idea of fun some more, Hermione was biting her lip and watching him as though she was seriously considering his offer.

Seamus’ stomach flip-flopped at the way she was regarding him. He chastised himself a moment later for being too eager to see things that were not there, but then, tentatively, Hermione’s hand loosened its grip on the rail. His eyes would have looked down to where she was slowly, hesitantly, turning it over below his, but they were too busy drinking up the way her teeth were worrying her bottom lip in a similar way to how they did when she was nervous about a report.

“Would it help if I promised teh not let yeh fall?” he added, nervously, not quite sure what was happening, but almost certain something was. 

Fingers wound around his, tightening quickly, and he watched as she took a deep breath. 

“If you break that promise, Finnegan” Hermione replied, her voice faltering before firming one more, her lips tugging up into a small strained smile, “I’ll demonstrate just how much I learnt in the Restricted Section at school.

Seamus grinned and tugged her forward carefully, slowly, just waiting for her to pull back. But she didn’t, and his other hand slid onto her hip, holding her firmly. “Is that a threat or a promise? Don’t worry,” he added a moment later, “I won’t let yeh go.”

__

~Finis~


End file.
